


Deflowered

by murrphs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrphs/pseuds/murrphs
Summary: Katie Butler grew up with an interesting family life, but nothing too strange than what you would expect from a kid who grew up living back and forth from mother to father. It isn't until her sexual awaking at age 14 that things turn for the worst. But is it really the worst when she's enjoying it?More tags are added as more chapters are published so keep an eye out!





	1. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments! However I will delete any that are just simply negative and hateful :D

I was 14 years old when I first lost my virginity, I was staying the night over at my uncle's house because my cousin's 3rd birthday was the next day. I was supposed to do face paint on the younger kids during the party. While I wasn't too crazy about spending the weekend with a bunch of toddlers, I was promised both food and money in exchange for helping out, money that I was planning to save for my trip to visit my mother once school got out.

It was the night before the party and I was settling into the guest bedroom to go to sleep. The guest bedroom had a Jack and Jill bathroom that connected to my older cousin, Lucas', bedroom. Him and I weren't very close as I used to live in a different state than him growing up. We would see each other occasionally at big family functions but never really had a reason to interact until I began living with my father. Even then, he barely acknowledges me, the height of our interactions typically being him answering the door whenever I'd come over.

I had stayed up in order to watch the ending of _Matilda_ , one of my favorite movies growing up, only as the credits began rolling did I realize it was well past midnight. I went to use the bathroom, needing to wash my face and put in my retainer before going to sleep, but when I opened the door I noticed that the door on my cousin's side was open. I walked over to close it, my head peeking inside the room for only a second to see his face illuminated but the screen of his laptop.

He looked enthralled in whatever he was watching, his eyes glued to the screen as he bit his bottom lip carefully. I scrunched up my nose as I tried to guess what could possibly have his attention before my eyes flicked down to his hands. In one hand he held his laptop up so it balanced gently on his knee, while in his other hand he held his harden penis.

It was _big_ , or at least big coming from someone who hadn't ever seen a real penis in person before. I can remember how captivated I was watching his hand move around it slowly. I didn't know how long I had been staring before I finally cut my gaze up from his dick back to his face to find he had been staring at me the entire time. We made eye contact, his upper lip curling into a smirk as I felt my face grow hot. I felt like a deer in headlights as a sudden panic washed over me, my brain screaming for me to run as I stood there still as could be. I only seemed to snap out of it as his head tilted back, a deep moan leaving his lips as he thrust into his hand. I watched as cum spilled over his hand and chest for a few moments before slipping back into the bathroom and closing the door.

I stood with my back to the door for a few moments as my brain tried to catch back up with what had happened, not only could I feel my nipples hardening from under my night shirt, bit I could also feel that my pussy was suddenly feeling wet. I squeezed my legs together, a new feeling washing over me that I hadn't felt before. It took a few moments to regain my composure so I could do what I needed in the bathroom and go back to my room.

The rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about Lucas' dick and the way his eyes looked as he stared at me, dark and teasing as if he had been daring me to join him. Part of me couldn't help but wish that he had asked me to, or even followed me into the bathroom after I shut the door. The more I thought about it the wetter I could feel myself getting, as well as the more sensitive my nipples seemed to get as they hardened under my shirt. However, that wasn't the only feeling enveloping me. Surges of guilt washed over me like waves, not only had I watched my cousin get off and liked it, but I was laying there wanting him, imagining him there touching me and covering my chest with his cum. While I had never had conversations in the past about it with either of my parents I knew incest wasn't exactly _okay_ , how it generally looked down on and seen as being lowly and unclean. The thought of becoming one of those people filled me with dread, yet I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about him.

At this point in my life I wasn't very… sexual as you might say. I had only just began truly exploring the world of sex as highschool seemed to be obsessed with it more times than not. I'd only touched myself maybe a handful of times, but never had I brought myself to an orgasm, mostly due to fear of my parents possibly walking in and catching me. There was also the fact that I had never felt this way towards another person before, I knew what was considered "sexy" in the eyes of the world, I knew what I was _supposed_ _to_ like and enjoy, yet none of those things really brought me to where I was now as I whimpered needily to myself.

A few times I had tried touching myself, laying there still as my fingers danced over the wetness between my legs only to find myself inexperienced and unsatisfied. I tried imagining any of the cute boys from my highschool classes, pretending that my hands were theirs, yet no matter what my mind seemed to keep going back to Lucas. I would press my fingers inside me, imagining them as his big dick as he fucked me before realizing what I was doing and stopping myself. All I was doing was making myself more desperate and needy for him, and he didn't even know it.

Eventually, I would fall asleep unsatisfied and still horny, the need only subsiding a little as I slept. Waking up I knew immediately that I would need a shower if I wanted to help with the party, so I quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel from the hall closet before heading into the bathroom and turned on the water. I began cleaning myself, the soap suds running down my skin as warm water moved spilled down around me. About half way through the shower I was startled when my cousin opened the door on his side and stepped in.

"Lucas! What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?!" I squealed, nearly slipping as I jumped, one of my arms instinctively moved across my chest, squeezing my breasts closer to me, as the other hand holding my loofah moved to cover my lower regions. He didn't look at me, seeming disinterested in my presence, and turned towards the toilet before dropping his pants.

"Taking a piss, _chill out_ " he replied as if he hadn't just walked in on me. I rolled my eyes at him, ready to go back to showering when I noticed his dick out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop myself from staring, even when it wasn't hard it was still pretty big in his hands. I chewed on the side of my lip as the thoughts from the night before came rushing back to the front of my mind. My nipples hardened quickly, my soap covered hands ghosting over them making me shiver in the warm water raining down on me.

I could only guess he saw me staring through the mirror because once he finished he turned to face the shower. He had the same look on his face when he caught me staring the previous night, a look of mischievousness appearing across his features. He reached for the shower door handle and opened it enough so he could step in, kicking his pants off as he did so he was fully naked with me.

"L-Lucas? What are you…what are you doing?" I asked once again, this time softer as he backed me into the corner. I wasn't scared, but I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest. Once my back was against the wall he leaned in close to me, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he looked down my body. He whispered something, the running water making me strain to hear him and causing me to lean forward slightly.

"You must _really_ like my cock, huh Katie? You can't seem to take your eyes off of it..." He asked, his right hand moving to grope my left breast, the rough texture of his palm against my hardened nipple making me whine softly as he squeezed it. He used his other hand to grab a hold of his penis, which by this point has become fully hard, and began rubbing the head against the lips of my pussy,

"I can't help but wonder if you're a virgin," he whispered, the tip of is dick flicking against my clit, making me moan out loud. I was breathing heavily at this point, the burning feeling between my legs at full power now. Finally, he asked if I wanted to feel it inside me and of course I said yes, my legs barely holding me even though he had barely touched me.

He lifted my leg up over his shoulder before pressing himself into me, it hurt, a lot, as his width was significantly larger than my fingers, but the pain soon subsided as he started moving in and out of me. I tried to be quiet, but every part of me was so sensitive it was nearly impossible, I could only hope that the sound of running water would be enough to hide the sound as my cousin fucked my virgin hole. His grip on my leg tightened as he began thrusting harder into me, his mouth moving to bite and suck in my other breast. 

I can remember the pleasure at one point becoming so intense I had began crying, the feeling getting too much for me yet I didn't want it to stop. It was one of the best feelings I had ever felt, and I untimely started begging for him to go even harder at one point, wanting to feel him as deep inside me as possible. I only lasted a little longer until I couldn't take too much more, I felt myself cum around his dick as he continued to fuck me against the shower wall.

I begged him to stop, it all becoming too much for me but he wasn't done, he pulled out slightly so he could lift my other leg and kept fucking me, using gravity to help bring me down onto his hard dick. He leaned forward to kiss me, trying to keep me from crying out loud and letting his parents know what was happening. I couldn't help but squirm until with one final thrust he buried himself deeply in me, filling me with enough of his cum to make my insides feel full.

He groaned as he pulled out and set me back onto my feet, our breathing fast and heavy. He didn't say anything to me as he turned and rinsed himself off, only flashing me a smile as he stepped out of the shower and disappeared into his room. It took awhile to get back to reality from the sex haze I was in. I felt full, his cum still spilling out of me, my orgasm making me too tired to care about any chance of getting pregnant at that point. I slowly began cleaning myself again.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop the burning feeling inside me every time I looked over at him throughout the party. The phantom feeling of his dick inside me making me squirm even as I stood around other family members and children. It didn't help that he had begun purposely teasing me half way through the party. If I was alone at any point, he was there. Sometimes he would grab and twist my nipples through the t-shirt I was wearing, feeling me up and leaving me whining before I could do anything. Or, if he was feeling bold, he would hike my skirt up rub my clit over my panties, feeling how wet they were as he whispered dirty words in my ear.

" _Who knew you would be such a little cum slut, hmm? Cum Slut Katie already needy for me to fill you up?"_

Later, after the party, I would find myself pressed against his bed as he fucked me over and over until my father showed up to take me home, my pussy full of Lucas' hot cum. For the next coming weeks I would find myself stressing over whether or not my period would come, but luckily I would very somewhat distracted by the never ending need for Lucas between my legs again.


	2. Richard

When the next month came and I woke up to red underwear and cramps in my stomach I could feel all the stress leave my body at once. By some luck I had managed to not get pregnant at 14, meaning that my secret wasn't in any jeopardy of being discovered. Over the next week's I would try to convince my dad into letting me get on birth control, telling him I needed it to reduce the pain from cramps (and definitely not so I could have sex without the fear of pregnancy). After a long time of begging he would eventually agree to it, making me swear that I wouldn't be messing around with any of the boys in my classes.

Weeks would pass before spring break would come around, the two weeks off of school typically meant the house to myself and sleepovers at my friend's place, but this year I was all ready to head back to my uncle's house where my thirst for Lucas' dick would finally be quenched. I mentally kicked myself as I felt my pussy getting wet waiting for my Uncle to pick me up to take me to his house.

My bag was all packed, filled with as many clothes that could be considered "showy" as I could, along with the pairs of underwear I had gotten from  _ Victoria's Secret _ while out with friends. I couldn't help but feel excited for Lucas to strip me down later that night and have his way with me, his little cum slut. But I didn't want to get ahead of myself, knowing a two hour car ride was quickly approaching as I caught sight of my uncle's dusty truck pulling into the driveway, the words  _ "Richard's AC and Heating" _ standing out along the side in bright blue and silver paint.

I yelled to my dad that I was leaving before rushing out the door, the feeling of the cool spring air hitting my exposed skin as I threw my bag in the back of his truck and slid into the passenger seat. He greeted me like he normally did, my name leaving his lips with a grand laugh, as if I was an old friend he was seeing for the first time in months. As the car ride began he asked me many questions about school and my family, asking how my mother and brothers were doing and if they were well, mostly just small talk before we faded into a comfortable silence.

My mind began to wonder as I stared out the window, Lucas definitely being the main subject of my thoughts. I could only think of him for a little while however as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting horny while in the car, not willing to risk ruining my skirt. So instead, my eyes moved from the window to my uncle who was staring ahead at the road.

Uncle Richard wasn't the most conventionally attractive person in the world, but he did have a certain likeness to him that made people of all types flock to him. He was big, not fat necessarily, but strong, muscular even. Every inch of his body seemed to be covered in dark coarse hair, almost a polar opposite of my father who looked like a prepubescent child compared to him. His hands were big too, rough like Lucas, due to years of hard work. His daily outfits didn't change much either as he normally wore some sort of plaid with jeans, a herringbone hat topping it off with a pair of work boots. He was pleasing to look at definitely, and I admired that.

"Ey Katie! You okay there sweetheart, seems like you've zoned out of it," he roared with a chuckle, his hand squeezing my knee to break me from my thoughts. He had been talking apparently, his voice completely gone ignored.

"Ya know, your auntie said she'd make some of that casserole you always liked for dinner tonight..," he said, his words moving from one ear to the other as I became strangely aware of his hand still resting on my knee, his thumb moving back and forth over the joint rhythmically as he spoke. While I didn't mind it there, I couldn't help but find the action strange. He was never very physically affectionate with me besides the occasional hug, I tried not to dwell on it however as he laughed at his own joke.

"I'm gonna tell ya kid, over the past few years you've developed into a pretty young woman. Strong and mature, just like all the Butler woman!" He did one of his big boisterous laughs as he patted my knee again, squeezing it before going silent again.

I couldn't help but be hyper aware of his hand, still resting on my leg as he drove. I was unsure as to why until I felt it slowly slide up my leg little by little. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to find him glancing at me from time to time, testing to see what my limit was as his fingers got to the helm of my skirt. His hand stayed there for a few minutes, as if waiting for me to pull away from him. But I didn't. Instead, I shifted in my seat - spreading my legs apart for him to continue.

I could feel my heart in my throat as I watched a smirk rise onto his face, knowing where Lucas gets it from now. His hand continued up my leg and under my skirt, his hands squeezing the meat of my thighs before ghosting over the soft fabric of my panties.

I didn't know why I was doing this, I was already fucking my cousin for heaven's sake! Did I really need to fuck my uncle too? I could feel my stomach turning to knots as my mind argued over where my morals stood at that point, was I really going through with this? Was I really about to let my uncle touch me?

The feeling of his finger pressing against my clit answered my question as a moan slipped from my lips. His finger worked slowly, moving in small circles over my panties as I gradually became hotter all over. I gripped the door handle as he worked, feeling myself already close due to the weeks I had spent fantasizing about Lucas. He added a second finger, the two of them rubbing my clit faster and faster as I neared my orgasm. I moaned loudly, feeling myself on the edge of ecstasy as the truck stopped at a red light.

My eyes moved to look out the window as I suddenly realized how out in the open we were. The fact that so many people sat in their cars around us made my heart beat faster, fear mixing with excitement as I was pushed over the edge and came in my now soiled panties. I gasped for air as I looked around at the people in the cars around us,  _ had they seen what I did? Did they watch as I came from my uncle's hand? _ I couldn't help but moan at the thought as the truck began moving again.

Once I seemed to be calmed down from my orgasm I couldn't help myself from running a finger down my soaked panties, I could feel the wetness seeping down my legs and onto my skirt too like how I hoped to avoid. I looked over at my uncle, his eyes focused on the road as he drove, before my eyes flicked down to his jeans where he was palming himself. I chewed on my lips, the urge to touch him growing strong, but before I could do anything he turned his head to look at me. His eyes look full of arousal, dark like a predator's, I could already feel myself getting horny again.

"You wanna help me out, darling? Maybe return the favor a little?" He asked me, his voice low as he talked as he used his hand that was palming himself to slowly unbuckle his pants. Hesitantly I reached forward, helping him unzip his pants so he could pull his dick free. While he wasn't as long as Lucas, he was surely thicker than his son. I reached forward, gripping his dick with one hand only to find my hands were too small to circle around the entire thing, I gulped loud enough for him to hear me as he seemed to laugh to himself.

"First time seeing a  _ real man's  _ dick, huh?" He said, I gave it an experimental rub, similar to what I had seen my cousin do weeks before. "C'mon, why don't ya give it a go with that little mouth of yours, yes?" I shifted in my seat so I could have better access to it as I tried to recall all the things I had seen while on pornhub and from what my friends had told me. I hadn't ever done this before, never tried sucking a guy's dick - especially one so large.

I positioned my head over his dick as I let my tongue hang out, licking the tip of his dick to get the taste of him. I took in a deep breath before moving my mouth around the rest of it, being mindful that I didn't accidentally bite him or something. I was only able to fit down a little past the head before I realized I couldn't fit more of it, not knowing what to do I began bobbing my head on what was there, my spit sliding down the sides of his dick as I attempted my first blowjob. I would find myself wrapping my hands around the remaining part of his dick as I rubbed it in rhythm of my head movements.

Whatever I was doing seemed to be alright as I could hear him letting out moans of his own above me. I then felt his hand back on my panties again as he pulled them down to my knees and spread my legs apart, his fingers rubbing over my overly sensitive clit again. Feeling his actual fingers on me felt amazing, the roughness of his fingers giving the feeling a whole new dimension. I couldn't help but moan around him as I sped up the bobbin of my head. 

"Oh yes, just like that darling. Keep suckin' ya uncle Richard's dick with that pretty mouth," he said, his fingers dipping inside my hole, fingering me open as I did what he said.

I felt the truck come to a stop again, thoughts of people looking in flooding my mind again, I could already feel myself nearing my second orgasm. He continued finger fucking me as we sat there in traffic, his large thick fingers slipping in and out easily as he curled his fingers inside me.

"Oh fuck," he grunted, his hand suddenly moving from my pussy to my head as he pushed down on it, my bobbing stopped as his entire dick was shoved down my throat. I felt tears fill my eyes as he came, his warm cum filling my throat. I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to fill my lungs with a little bit of oxygen only to be pulled off of him completely.

I breathed in deeply as I sat up, some of his cum leaking out of my mouth. I want sure what to do with it, was I supposed to spit it out? Swallow it? I looked to him with questioning eyes as he stared back at me to see what I would do. I ended up swallowing it, a devious smile rising onto his face as I did.

The cars started moving again, uncle Richard's eyes moving back to the road as we sat in silence again. I was still wet, haven't yet reaching my orgasm from before. Seeing how we were almost to his house I figured it would be my last chance to get him to finish me as I turned my body so my back was against the door. My legs were spread as much as I was able to in the condiments of the truck, my pussy presented to my uncle as if it were a meal for a king. He looked over at me, the devious smile still there before he pulled us into an empty side road surrounded by trees. 

He turned off the car before unbuckling his seat belt so he could face me better. I bit my lip as I waited for what he was planning to do next before he plunged his head between my legs. I squealed, his tongue swiping over the lips of my pussy before sucking on my clit. My hands went into his hair, knocking his hat off, as I moaned loudly and lifted my hips onto his tongue. I had never felt anything like that before, my orgasm approaching quickly as he reentered his fingers into me and thrust them quickly in and out. 

"Oh fuck, uncle Richard, oh fuck," I panted out like a dog, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, keep going," I could feel tears sprouting to my eyes as I came all over his face. My legs closed around his face, his tongue and fingers still moving within me as I continued moaning his name. He eventually had to pry my legs apart so he could be free, his face and beard covered in my juices. It was an erotic sight to say the least as he moved back to sit properly in his seat and restarted the car.

I would end up falling asleep for the remaining 20 minutes of the car ride, finding the house empty once we arrived. I quickly made my way into the guest bedroom before finding myself fast asleep in bed.

I already assumed I would be tired by the end of the two weeks.


	3. Like Father like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out! I spent the past couple days with my mother so I didn't have much time to work on it.
> 
> Edit: I looked back over this and saw that there were A LOT of mistakes through out the whole thing .-. hopefully I fixed all / most of them!

By the end of the first week at my uncle's house I couldn't help but feel sore between my legs. Any and every chance we got to sneak away, Lucas and I would be hidden away in his room where he filled my pussy and mouth with his cum over and over again. It felt so good to be stuffed that the pain was well worth it as the days went by. 

Surprisingly his mother hadn't seemed to catch on that something was going on, her attention fiercely locked on Sofie, Lucas' little sister, who had managed to catch a stomach bug. I had known toddlers were terrible to take care of, but I didn't think sick toddlers would be so much worse. Yet, I was thankful for it, as that meant more of the house Lucas and I could fuck.

Besides his bedroom like already mentioned, throughout the week he fucked me in nearly every room in the house; against the kitchen counter, outside on the patio, and even in my uncle's reclining chair. Feeling my cousin inside me while the smell of my uncle surrounded me was a feeling like no other.

On the subject of my uncle, ever since the car ride his hands seemed to always be on me if we were ever in the same room. Even in front of his own wife he wouldn't hesitate grabbing a handful of my ass or grinding his dick against whatever part of my body was closest. It was obvious that he knew Lucas and I were fucking, the sound of him moaning could be heard from the other side of the wall anytime we fucked while he was home. Yet, not once did he attempt to make another move on me, even when I purposely wore my shortest skirt or my tightest top he refrained from taking me and using me like his son was (not that I minded it of course, the attention from the both of them _really_ turned me on).

The teasing and touching would continue until it was the night before I was to head back home. I didn't want to leave, as I wasn't looking forward to more months of being left to my own devices until I could spend time with my cousin again, but I knew asking to stay wouldn't go over well with my father.

I let out a sigh as I thought about it more, I had been laying down on the bed in the guest bedroom as I waited for Lucas to come back home from his football practice, before he left he had fucked me hard like normally, but only stayed long enough to cum over my stomach before leaving. I cried out at him, annoyed that he would leave me like that as he told me not to touch myself I until he got back. It had been hard, the temptation to rub my clit on my mind the moment he had left but I tried to restrain my actions as I cleaned the cum off of me.

I watched as the clock ticked slowly, it already turning to 10 o'clock. I figured that my aunt had already gone to sleep, no noise coming from Sofie's room where she had been sleeping since Sofie had gotten sick. With that in mind I decided I didn't need to put my clothes back on as I began moving down the hallway to the living room... If Lucas was going to take his sweet time to get back to me I didn't see why I couldn't find my own way to entertain myself. Especially since he only said that _I_ couldn't touch myself, if I was lucky I hoped to maybe get my uncle to spend some _quality_ time with me.

Lucky for me, I found him lounging on his reclining chair, the TV turned to the weather channel. I approached him slowly, the sound of the reporters on TV hiding my footsteps as I approached him from behind. Once I was where I wanted to be, I moved to sit on the arm of the chair, my arm sliding around his shoulders as I startled him.

"Oh Katie, you nearly gave ya uncle a heart attack!" He said, grasping the front of his shirt. I giggled, apologizing as I leaned in closer to him. I watched as his eyes moved over my exposed body, my tits sitting freely on my chest, as well as my warm and wet pussy open for him to see. His hand closest to me moved to my thigh, gliding up and over it slowly.

"Why, you seem to have lost your clothes," he said, his voice low and breathless. His hand moved up my torso and squeezed my breast gently, I moaned softly in his ear before sliding my leg over his lap.

"Not lost, I just couldn't stay in them any longer," I whined, reaching for his hand, "I was just _so_ warm, they just had to come off," I moved so his fingers hovered right over my hole. He nodded his head as if he understood as he hummed and dipped his fingers into me, the touch sending a bolt of pleasure up my spine. He continued, slowly spreading me open until I was moaning his name. I wanted him to fuck me so bad, I've been wanting it ever since he shoved it down my throat.

I reached for his dick, noticeably hard as it made a tent in his pants. I stroked it slowly listening to his hums of approval, his fingers working faster in me as I continued to moan his name. I was so shocked at myself for managing to be so bold with him, the fact that I was the one to approach him sent my heart racing. I shook as my orgasm rolled through me, my pussy clenching around his fingers as I cried his name.

"I guess I have to return the favor again, don't I Uncle Richard?" I whispered as I slid off his lap and onto the floor. I made quick work as I pulled his dick out of his pants before wrapping my hands around it. By this point I felt pretty confident in my blowjob abilities (especially since Lucas nearly demanded one every morning), more confident even as I lowered my head into it. This time I had managed to get it 3/4ths of the way down my throat before I began bobbing my head. His hands moved immediately to my hair as he moaned loudly. My chest swelled with pride at my work even though I had just begun.

However, I didn't get too far into it before the sound of the front door opening caught my attention. My uncle tried to pull me off of him, the hair pulling only causing me moan around him as I bobbed my head faster. I knew it was my cousin finally getting home from practice, I didn't need to look as the sound of his bag dropped at the entrance of the living room.

"Welcome home, son, how was practice?" My uncle asked, his voice firm, even with my mouth around him. I heard a few more thuds from behind me, what I assumed to be his gear as he removed it.

"It was fine," he replied, his voice suddenly right behind me, I felt a third hand press down on the back of my head, forcing the rest of my uncle's dick down my throat as I gagged. "So, what do we have here?" Lucas' voice was now right next to my ear, I could feel his breath as it tickled my skin. I couldn't help but shiver at the words.

"She just wanted to pay her old uncle a visit, didn't you Katie?" Richard replied, he pulled my head off his dick, giving me a chance to breath as my cousin's hands moved around my body. He squeezed my breasts, my nipples hard as he twisted and pulled them. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my mouth due to the simulation. I moved my legs, spreading them wide open as I kissed a line from my uncle's balls to the tip of his dick. My silent invitation didn't go unnoticed, the feeling of Lucas' hands roaming down until they were gripping my ass sending shivers straight to my pussy as he slipped a finger into it, feeling how wet I was.

"Couldn't wait for me to get home, huh? Went ahead and got fucked by someone else, such a slut," he punctuated his sentence as he slapped my ass, I cried out, turned on more by the degrading words.

I let my uncle's dick slide back into my mouth as I sucked him off again, at the same time I could feel my cousin's dick sliding over my wet and waiting pussy. I continued to whine every time he pressed into me only to pull away, he had already teased me so much that day I wasn't sure if I could take too much more of it.

Right when I was ready to give up I felt him push completely into me until his balls were touching my ass. I moaned around my uncle's dick, the familiar taste of his pre-cum coating my tongue as I swallowed around it. My cousin set a fast pace as he fucked me from behind, it was brutal and hard and I loved it. Everytime he thrust into me my head moved further and further down my uncle's dick too, the feeling of them both inside me drove me to my new orgasm at the same time my uncle came into my throat.

I pulled off of him, swallowing his cum without any hesitation as I gripped the armchair, my cousin still fucking me into oblivion. He came a few minutes later with a moan as he filled me up. He pulled out slowly, holding his thumb against my hole to prevent any of his cum from spilling out.

"Why don't we move to my bedroom," my uncle spoke, "We don't want your mother seeing cum stains all over the carpet the next time she's out here," while I couldn't see my cousin's face I imagined him nodding his head before I felt him lift me up, his hand still pressed against my pussy. Together they carried me into the master bedroom, the bed far beyond large enough to fit the three of us as they placed me down on the middle of the sheet. They turned me so my head was hanging off the side of the bed before my uncle moved between my legs and Lucas stood at my mouth.

"You ready for this sweety?" My uncle asked, my legs pressed against my chest as he got ready to fuck me.

"Oh yes, God, please" I cried, my lips already ghosting over Lucas' dick. Without any extra warning I felt him push into me, the walls of my pussy stretching to accommodate his thickness. I cried out, only to be silenced as my cousin forced his dick down my throat. His pace much the same as before, hard and rough. The feeling of his dick fucking my mouth left me dazed, my eyes rolling back into my skull. That, in combination with my uncle's equally ruthless hard and fast thrusts I could feel my body shaking from the overabundance of pleasure moving through me.

My uncle's rough hands squeezed my hips, most likely leaving bruises, as he fucked me. They would occasionally move up to play with my tits, his mouth even sucking on them a few times making me moan deeply. I came at least twice as they fucked me, my body raw and exhausted from being used so much. I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't walk properly for the next week.

It was my cousin that came first deep in my throat. I would continue to suck him off till he was clean before he pulled out. He wouldn't stick around to wait for my uncle to finish using me, disappearing out of the room as soon as he got his bearings. After he left, my uncle would pull me closer to him, his thrusts becoming harder as he neared his own climax. He would begin whispering words of praise, telling me how beautiful I was, telling me how good I felt.

He would only last a little while longer, cuming inside me like his son had, filling me up until is spilled out. I moaned as he pulled out of me, the feeling of my pussy without a dick in it making me shiver. He would them carefully pick me up, carrying me out of the bed and into his bathroom which included a tub. He would help me wash off, using his fingers to scoop as much cum out of me before moving on to wash everything else. I fell asleep sometime after that, finding myself half naked in the guest bed the next morning. My whole body was sore, walking proving to be a challenge as I move to get ready to go home. I was going to miss being there, miss being fucked daily, but all I could do was count down the days until I returned as I sat in my father's car and waved goodbye. 


	4. Michael Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous 3 chapters this one doesn't have any sex in it (does mention it though!). This is mostly just kind of a build up for the next part, my original plan was to just make it one long chapter but I just REALLY wanted to put something out! 
> 
> Also feel free to leave comments!! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking about what's happening in the story!!
> 
> Edit: once again went through and corrected all mistakes I keep making 😅

Months passed and soon enough summer break was upon me. Being school free for the next three months was honestly a big relief and I planned to use my break wisely - starting with my trip to my mother's house. I was set to be there for a little more than two months, only coming home two weeks before school would start again. The only negative to the whole affair was the fact that I wasn't going to be seeing my cousin or uncle for so long. 

After my last visit, school had seemed to shift gears and began loading on more and more work. I hadn't been able to visit during any weekends because I spent my time cramming in studying and projects the entire time. I was able to get some relief however, my uncle occasionally stopping by the house when he had jobs in the area. It only happened two or three times but him being there to fuck me those few times seemed to be enough to get me through the weeks of school. All other relief came from my cousin whenever we exchanged nudes over text, it wasn't as satisfying as him being there but it was able to hold me over. Now however, with my trip to my mother's house, I wasn't sure how often I would be able to send or take photos. The idea of being caught sending dread through my veins.

I didn't let myself dwell on that too much as my father dropped me off at the airport, giving me a kiss on my forehead before sending me away. At this point I feel like it's best to give some context about my family life; when I was around nine or ten my parents divorced. They had been married for nearly ten years at this point - giving birth to me and my two older brothers during that time. However, after a while they kind of "fell out of love" with one another and decided it was best to break it off. At first my brothers and I mostly lived with our mom, that was before her job began needing her to move around more and more, so we ended up living with my father.

Now, however, both my brothers live with my mom primarily. My oldest brother Michael going to the college near her house, and my other brother, Cody, deciding to live with her since he prefers the city life over my father's house in the middle of the woods (we only lived 15 minutes away from the rest of town but the house does give a lonesome feel at times). My father didn't hold ill feelings about it though, even if they had still lived with us my father's job typically only let me see him on weekends - and even then he typically slept in. He knew either way he wasn't going to spend time with them often, which was sad but he didn't mind too much.

Back to the airport, I would soon enough get through security before boarding my plane and being sent off through the sky where I would find Michael waiting for me after I landed. He held a sign, my name scribbled across it in bright markers as he looked for me over the crowd of people. I sped walked over to him, hadn't seeing him since Christmas, where he would open his arms for a hug. I couldn't help but giggle as excitement bubbled within me from seeing him.

"Hey kiddo," he said, letting go from me and messing with my hair, I smacked his hand away as I began to fix it, a playful smile on both of our faces as he grabbed my luggage and tossed it into the back of the car. We got in, taking off to my mom's apartment as we chatted, catching up on the six months we had been apart. I told him everything - or  _ almost _ everything - making sure to leave out every part about Lucas and Richard as I could. As of now they were my dirty little secret, no one knew about what we were doing, and I planned to keep it that way.

When we reached the apartment he helped me bring my stuff to the guest bedroom before we hung out around the kitchen, perching myself upon the countertop. I couldn't help but notice the absence of both my mother and my other brother, a twinge of despair ghosting through me. Michael seemed to notice, he always had a knack for knowing when something was wrong, and quickly began explaining their whereabouts.

"Mom said she's going to be late coming home from the office, apparently one of her co-workers quit recently, leaving a lot of work to be caught up on," I watched as he began digging in one of the upper cabinets, "Cody though? I think he's with his friends. Mom doesn't allow him to smoke in the apartment so they usually go behind the Denny's," I laughed, imagining my brother high off his ass in a Denny's parking lot, sounds like something he would do honestly.

Finally, Michael seemed to find what he was looking for as a fourth of a bottle of amber liquid moved into view along with two short glasses. He popped the bottle open before filling one glass.

"Want some?" He asked, bringing the glass to his lips before taking a swig. I made a face at him, shocked that he would ask me before realizing that underaged drinking was the least troublesome thing I could do at this point. He seemed to read my thoughts as he poured some into another glass and handed it to me.

"We won't get in trouble, right?" I asked, swishing the liquid around the glass, the smell of the liquor strong as I brought it to my nose. 

"Mom won't be home until late so she's not gonna know, trust me on this, I'm not gonna let you get drunk or something," he replied. I nodded my head before taking my first sip of alcohol. It burned, causing me to cough a little and scrunch my nose. I could hear my brother laughing at my reaction, my cheeks turning warm as I recovered from the taste.

An hour passed and we both had moved to our second glass, the taste of the liquor warming up to me as I already felt my body relaxing. We had moved to the living room, laying close to one another as we spoke in hushed voices. Michael and I were always close, the four year age gap seemingly making our relationship tighter than we had with anyone else. It was nice having someone who could read you so easily, someone who knew you like the back of their hand. That is, unless you had a secret.

"Alright kiddo, spill it," he demanded, knocking back the rest of his glass before reaching for the bottle to pour himself more. I tried to play it cool, countering with; "Spill what?", but he of course didn't buy the act. 

"Katie," he said, his tone the same as when our father would be upset at one of us. A warning, to get us to fess up before we would get into more trouble. I let out a shaky breath as I diverted my eyes, fear moving through me as I shifted away from him. He seemed patient, letting me get myself sorted as I panicked internally. I didn't want to tell him, I wasn't ready to tell anyone, but I knew that if I didn't tell him now he would ask later and keep asking until I gave in. I had somehow managed to talk myself into it, justifying that the alcohol in his system would help break the news.

I copied his earlier action and knocked back the rest of my glass before squeezing my eyes shut.

"I had sex," I said, my voice stronger than I expected. The room was quiet for a few seconds, anxiety swelling in my chest as I waited for some kind of response. Soon enough I could hear the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from him, catching me off guard as I peeked my eyes open.

"Really?!  _ That's _ what you've been so stressed over this whole time? God dammit, Katie, I was waiting for you to tell me you started selling cocaine or something," the laughter in his voice seemed to settle my nerves as I began laughing with him. He poured me more of the drink, the sound of us laughing settling between us as I relaxed back into the couch.

"Let me tell you kiddo," he began after taking a sip, "remember Megan? My old friend from high school?" He asked, I nodded my head as I faintly remembered the girl, "She was the first girl I ever slept with. Her and her friend invited me over for a few drinks and after she got a tipsy she let me nail her as her friend taped the whole thing," he gazed off to the corner of the room as he thought back to the moment, "I stayed long enough to watch the friend eat the cum out of her before leaving, wanted to be home before dad so he wouldn't suspect anything," he smiled at the memory before looking back at me.

"So who's the guy?" He asked, the words making my blood run cold instantly. I diverted my eyes once again as I took an extra slow sip of my drink.

"Not gonna tell me, huh? Do I know them? I'll guess," he rubbed his chin as if he was stroking a beard. "Was it that red headed kid, what's his name, Noah? You always seemed to have the hits for him," I couldn't stop the look of terror from spreading across my face, the thought of Noah coming anywhere close to me filling me with disgust. Michael seemed to laugh at that before listing off a few names that resembled ones current and former students at my school.

"Okay well if it isn't any of them… how about Aden? He was annoying but who knows maybe he's better now in highschool," I shook my head, a frown appearing on his face as he thought hard on who it could've been, "I mean, you never said it was a dude. Was it a girl? Is that the bigger confession of all this? Are you actually a lesbian?" He made a fake gasp sound as I laughed. The thought of being with another girl of course passing through my mind once of twice, but I never pursued it since I had Lucas to fuck me when I was needy.

"Not a lesbian, no," I replied, "Maybe bi, but either way it wasn't a girl I slept with," he nodded his head understanding.

"Alright then, who is it? I can promise you I won't judge, there is no one in the world you could have slept with that would make me think any less of you," I chewed on my bottom lip as I let his words wash over me.

"You promise? No judging?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. He assured me, rubbing my back as I sucked in a deep breath.

"Lucas," I said. My voice soft and quick as I shut my eyes tightly. He didn't say anything at first, for a moment I wasn't sure if he had heard me.

"You mean like," he went quite, his voice drastically more serious than before, "like, our cousin Lucas? Uncle Richard's son?" He asked, I kept my head low as I nodded my head slowly, not daring to tell him about Richard as I still wasn't sure how he was handling this initial news. I dared to look up at him, seeing as his eyebrows were knitted together in thought. 

"How long ago?" He asked,

"The first time was in March, the night before Sofie's birthday party," I answered, keeping my voice low.

"First time, hmm? How many times have you two done it now?" 

"I don't know exactly… I spent spring break with him and we kinda just spent the entire two week just…" I drifted off, not daring to finish the sentence. All he did was nod his head, sighing as he looked to the wall clock.

"Mom's gonna be home soon, you should brush your teeth at least before she gets here," he said as he got up, taking my cup from my hands before carrying the glasses and bottles into the kitchen.

I quickly retreated into the bedroom, locking the door behind me before finding myself face first into the bedding. I felt like crying, yet not a year fell down my cheeks as I laid there still, the conversation replaying in my head over and over again. I eventually got my body to move into the bathroom, changing into pajamas and brushing my teeth twice as I awaited my mother arriving home.


	5. Michael Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Sorry if this one seems a little rushed :/ I wanted to get this posted over a week ago but my mother decided to take the whole family on a little vacation and I didn't have any wifi. 
> 
> Also it was brought to my attention that I should add the tag "breeding kink" to this? Granted no one really wants Katie to get pregnant but everyone does love filling her up with their cum so ? Idk if it counts but lmk what you guys think?

My mom did end up coming home nearly an hour later, but I couldn't find it in myself to get out of bed and greet her. From my bedroom I could hear the sounds of her and Michael talking in the kitchen, though not able to hear any actual words. I immediately assumed the worst, Micheal was probably telling her what I said. She was going to barge into my room any second now to yell at me, to tell me how terrible and disgusting I was.

When I heard the door knob rattle I immediately turned away from the door and closed my eyes to appear asleep. My heart was in my throat as I panicked internally. I felt a depression in the bed as who I assumed to be my mother came in and sat down, I could smell the perfume still on her clothes as her necklace rattled with every movement she made. She didn't move to wake me, instead brushing a few strands of hair from my face before pressing a soft kiss to my temple. Seconds later I felt as she rose from the bed before the door shut as she left.

At some point I had managed to fall asleep, and by the time I woke up the next morning my mother was already gone for work. I slowly crept out of my room, the entire apartment quite besides the sound of the kitchen sink running. I made my way down the hall and rounded the corner to see Michael washing the dishes. I had barely taken a step into the room before he turned off the water and turned to face me.

"You're awake, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked. I said that I didn't mind and would take whatever was easiest/available before sitting down at the small table. He was a lot calmer than I thought he would be, making me question if the conversation from last night was just a dream or not. I dwelled on it for a few moments before a plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of me, a few seconds later he sat across from me with his own plate and began eating. We ate in silence for the most part, it would've been comforting if my nerves weren't through the roof.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I looked at him confused before swallowing the food in my mouth.

"I mean I guess so, you didn't burn the eggs like dad usually does so that's good I guess," I replied, still confused as to why he would ask so suddenly when we just started eating.

"Oh," he shook his head, "that wasn't what I was referring to."

"What did you mean then?" I asked, already knowing what the conversation was about. I shifted awkwardly in my seat as I took another bite of eggs.

"Lucas. Do you enjoy…" he paused as he searched for his words, "do you enjoy having sex with him?" I swallowed hard as I debated my answer.

"Yes," I said simply, my voice softer than I intended. He nodded his head, moving his eggs around his plate with his fork before asking his next question.

"And no one knows about it? Richard didn't catch on or something?" I tried to keep my face passive, but he was Michael. He knew how to read me like a book, it didn't take him more than a second to realize that Uncle Richard not only  _ knew _ about Lucas and I, but that I had probably fucked him too. I looked down at my plate in shame.

I took a few more bites of my food, my appetite long gone, before standing to clean off my plate. I moved over to the sink, using a sponge to clean it.

"So, for the past, what? Six months? You've been sleeping around with both our cousin and our uncle? Willingly?" His voice sounded more curious than angry, but his words still made me wince. Even though I knew what I was doing, having it said out loud only made me feel worse. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice enough to respond verbally.

"Wow, just wow," he said, "you probably let them cream you too, don't you?" He asked, his voice going from soft and airy to low and almost darkly shocked me. The way he said it made me quiver, feeling my pussy clench down on nothing in response. I immediately hated myself for reacting this way, the sting of tears threatening to form in my eyes made it only worse.

"Did you let them fuck you at the same time? Let them spit-roast you as auntie was in the other room?" I was shaking now, I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me at this point, see how much I was willing to take from him, but his words only seemed to turn me on.

"Michael, please," I whimpered, finishing the dishes. I was about to move to head back to my room before I felt Michael pressed up behind me. I jumped, ready to turn and ask what he was doing before the feeling of his hard dick pressed up against my ass registered mentally. I shivered in stead, allowing him to wrap his arms around my upper body as his breath moved against my ear.

"You don't think they would mind if we play around a little?" He asked, grinding himself against my body. I moaned out, rational thought leaving my mind as I began nodding my head. I moved my legs apart, giving him better access to my body so he could slide his hands down me. He moved the fabric of my pajamas and underwear between my legs, swiping a finger through my pussy lips as he felt how wet I was already. I heard the sound of him pushing down his pants before pressing his dick against my slit. I whimpered, pushing myself against him as his tip entered the inside of my pussy.

From what I could tell, he wasn't as thick as Richard, but also wasn't as long as Lucas, more like a perfect middle of the two of them combined. Once he was fully inside me, he pulled my shirt up till my breasts were exposed as I hadn't put on a bra that morning. He pinched my right nipple, twisting it gently as I clenched down on him, letting out an airy moan.

"Wow, you really do like this don't you?" He said as he started a tauntingly slow pace, pulling out as much as possible before pressing back in fully. I couldn't help the sounds that rose from out of my throat, whimpers and moans filling the room as he continued talking.

"You love the feeling of your own family's cock fucking you, don't you? Never thought it would be you to become the family  _ slut- _ " he punctuated the statement with a sudden hard thrusts into me. I cried out, my yelp turning into a moan as he did it again. And again, and again, it quickly became the new punishing pace. I was completely bent over the sink, my toes barely touching the floor as he continued to fuck my pussy fast and hard.

His fingers continued to twist and flick my nipples, my breasts bouncing with every thrust into me. I was loud, all feelings of shame pushed to the back of my mind as pleasure took over my body, my brain nearly turning to goo as I listened to the sound of his balls hitting my ass over and over again. 

The only thing able to break me from the feeling of pure pleasure was the sound of the front door opening, sending me into a near panic. Michael seemed to hear it too as he yanked down my shirt and pulled me up so I was standing right in front of the sink, his dick fully seated inside me. We both stared at the doorway before Cody, my other brother, walked in sheepishly. He didn't seem to notice us at first, instead heading straight to the fridge before pulling out some food. Michael took this moment to begin moving in and out of me again, fucking me slowly as we watched our brother obliviously make himself a sandwich as we fucked.

I felt my lips begin bleeding from how hard I was biting down on them, trying not to let a moan slip. I felt Michael move his hand down into my pants, his fingers working their way to my clit where he began rubbing it slowly. I couldn't help the squeak that left my lips before nearly slapping my hand over my mouth, the sound causing Cody to spin to our direction. Michael stopped moving, opting to laugh instead.

"Scared you," he said, trying to explain the situation, Cody didn't seem to think much of it opting to laugh before moving to wrap an arm around my shoulders. Michael stayed inside me, only turning our bodies so I could hug Cody back. Cody unsurprisingly smelled like weed, explaining his apparent obliviousness as he rocked me side to side for a few moments, practically fucking me on Michaels dick. If it weren't for the fact that he seemed to tower over me I would've thought of him as a meer child. 

"Yo man, little Katie got bigger!" he laughed, I felt Michael's hand on my clit speed up as he moved in and out of me slowly again with the pace of Cody's rocking. I buried my face in Cody's shoulder, making a sound of agreement as he began talking about something I couldn't make sense of, my mind cloudy as I near orgasm. A moan slipped from my mouth, Cody not bothering to notice before letting go of me and turning back to where his sandwich was.

"Oh a sandwich! Don't mind if I do," he laughed before grabbing his plate and heading further back into the apartment to his room. The entire interaction was confusing to me but I couldn't dwell on it as I was pushed back up against the counter. Michael resumed his previous pace, thrusting deep and hard into me as more moans slipped from my lips.

"Shh, Michael slow down, please, He's gonna- he's gonna hear us," I begged, he gripped my boob in his hand and pressed my back up against his chest as he squeezed it.

"He's too high to notice, and even if he did, I'm sure you'd like it if he joins in, wouldn't you?" He licked the shell of my ear as I just continued to moan his name. He didn't seem to last much longer as he buried his dick as deep inside me as he could and filled me up with his cum, I whimpered as he pulled out of me and wiped his dick on my pajamas.

I felt ready to collapse on the floor, even though I still hadn't reached my own climax, but my body felt so tired I couldn't care too much. I felt him lift me up so I was sitting on the counter, I didn't bother resisting as he slid my cum covered panties off of me and spread my legs. He watched as his own cum ran out of me with a fascination.

"You're on birth control, right?" He asked, sliding his finger through the sensitive parts of my vagina, nearly avoiding both my slit and clit as he teased me. I nodded my head in response, he sighed, grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about me getting pregnant before plunging his finger inside of me. I moaned, arching my back as he finger fucked me, his tongue soon joining as be began to eat me out. He sucked on my clit, making me shake and cry out as I rocked into his face. The feeling of his tongue in me was godly as I quickly came on his face, my eyes squeezing shut.

I gave myself a few more moments as I regained my breath as I opened my eyes, my eyes moved down my chest to my legs where Michael sat before they flicked over to the doorway where Cody stood. My breath caught in my chest, not sure what to do, only for him to turn around and head back to him room once again. When I looked back to Michael he seemed to have seen him too, all he could do was shrug before handing me my pants and helping me off the counter.

"Maybe he'll just think of it as a hallucination?" He said uncertainly with a shrug before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I sighed, my legs still shaking as I made my way past Cody's room where I gathered my clothes to shower.


	6. Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so sorry this took like 4000 years to post! Hopefully the next part won't take as long but who knows :')  
> Remember to leave comments as they make me happy and I love hearing about how my writing makes you guys horny <3

I was well into a month of my summer vacation. The city life had taken a while to get used to as it was very much different from the backwoods area I lived in with my dad. Sirens seemed to go on all night, lights stayed bright all through the night, sleep was practically impossible for someone like me who lived where the loudest thing was the chirping of crickets. My saving grace in all of this? Michael.

He knew just how to play with me; touch me, fuck me, to leave my body tired and trembling for rest. It was a nightly occurrence at this point - after our mom drank a few glasses of wine she'd fall asleep on the couch, letting us sneak into his room where I would strip down as allow him to do whatever he wanted to me. Sometimes he'd eat me out. Other times he'd finger me. My favorite was when he would push me down into the bed and just fuck me wide open, cumming inside me over, and over, _and_ _over agian_ , until I was nothing more than a fleshlight for his using.

It got to a point where I couldn't consider myself tired until my cunt was dripping with cum.

It worked out perfectly for the both of us: I got sleep, and he got something warm to fuck. I couldn’t say I preferred him over Lucas, but the way his touch lingered on my skin hours after each fuck made me shiver. It was a different kind of excitement than the kind that moved through me with my cousin and uncle - it was so much more risky what we were doing. Wondering if our mother or brother would walk into whichever room we had decided to fuck in always made me more wet. We even fucked in the laundry room of the apartment building a few times, using the sounds of the running machines to drown out our moans. We lost track of the number of times we kept fucking even while someone else was in the room.

It was the closest thing to heaven I had felt up to that point in my life and I was pretty sure I was going to enjoy it for the entire summer. That was until his girlfriend came back. She had been gone for the month spending time with her own family, and when she came back, I was ultimately left to my sleepless nights again. Michael was virtually never home at that point, instead spending days over at his girlfriend’s house only to return for new clothes. Sometimes he would fuck me quick against the wall of his bedroom when his girlfriend’s parents were a little to observant of what they were up to.

With the lack of him using me I fell back into the sleepless nights I was experiencing before. I tried everything to get myself to fall asleep; warm milk, counting sheep, I would rub my clit until I shook and even fucked myself on anything I could get my hands on in an attempt to wear myself out and satisfy my needs, but nothing seemed to work. 

It was on one of these sleepless nights that I found myself watching pornhub as I attempted to fall asleep. I was board, it wasn't the first time that week I had found nothing interesting on the site and wondered if it was too late to text Lucas for a late night sexting session. I laid there awake for a few hours until I finally felt myself slowly lulling to sleep, tiredness sticking to my bones. I was maybe a few seconds away from my slumber before the sound of my door knob turning caught my attention. I kept my eyes shut as whoever it was opened and closed my door. The feeling of them silently staring at me made me uncomfortable, but I didn't dare move to see who it was.

I then felt them slide into the bed behind me, spooning me as their body pressed up against my back. At first I thought it was Michael as no one else would be entering my room at this hour to get that close to me, but when I picked up the masked smell of alcohol and weed, I immediately knew it wasn't him.

It was Cody.

He didn't move for a few minutes after that, his hot breath moving across my neck and sending goosebumps across my body. For a moment I thought he had fallen asleep, mistaking my room for his or something, but that thought was soon thrown away as he hand suddenly reached around me and squeezed one of my breasts. I stayed still, not daring to move as his hand slipped under my shirt. It traced up my stomach, my muscles twitching under the pressure of his fingers, before it made its way to my breasts. He squeezed my nipple, pulling at it softly and earning a muffled cross between a squeal and a moan from me.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispered into my hair as he pressed his face against my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut instinctively, knowing now that he thought I was asleep and tried to relax my body as much as possible. He continued to squeeze and tug on my nipples as he pressed a few kisses onto my shoulders.

Eventually, he moved his hand from under my shirt and instead grabbed onto one of my legs that was closest to him in order to pull my them apart. I knew I was already wet, but hearing the amused chuckle from Cody as he touched me through my wet panties only made me wetter. He rubbed my clit slowly, the texture of the fabric between me and his fingers making me shiver with eagerness. He slipped his hand into my panties and with no hesitation he plunged his fingers inside me. I gasped, my body pressing up against him and he shushed me as he moved his fingers in and out of me.

He continued to finger me open like that, whispering for me to go to sleep every time I stirred too much from his edging. I knew I was already so close to coming undone. Feeling him hook his fingers inside me at just the right angle and with just enough force to cause my breath to get stuck in my throat as I shook and clenched down around him.

"Mmmhm, it's okay. You were such a good girl," he whispered next to my ear. His hot breath making me moan softly as he pulled his hand away from my pussy so he could look at how the light hit my wetness. He then moved his fingers to my mouth and, without needing to ask, I happily took them into my mouth. I sucked them clean, tasting every single drop of myself greedily. He hummed as my tongue danced around his fingers before he pulled them free.

“I’m going to fuck you”

He didn’t need to say another word as I began stripping off my dirtied panties as well as my tank top. I could hear his own clothing dropping onto the floor, turning to look at him for the first time to see his dick standing up at attention as he moved his hand around it slowly. It was about the same size as Michael’s the only obvious difference being the mass of curls at the base of his dick that lead up his navel and chest. I moved over to sit in front of him, reaching to take over his movements with my own hand. He moaned loudly at my touch, his head tipping back as the sound reverberated through him. If he thought me just touching him was good I was excited to see his reaction to me riding him.

He reached out for me, gripping my chin softly in his hand to pull it down towards his dick. I knew what he wanted me to do and I gladly gave it to him, licking up from the base of his dick to the tip a few times before dipping my head to let it into my throat. I bobbed my head slowly, letting the taste of him fill my mouth. He tasted salty with a stiffness, the taste somehow landing on the border of intoxicating and unpleasant, but I couldn’t find the will in me to complain. I kept sucking his dick, the sounds of his moans edging me on as his fingers gripped my hair. I wanted his cum in my mouth so bad it made a part of me wonder when I became such a slut. The thought was pushed away momentarily as he pushed my head down suddenly. I could feel the head against the back of my throat as I choked a little but felt no cum to follow it. Out of impatience I looked up as much as I could too see him looking down at me fondly.

“Not gonna lie, but you just look so beautiful with you mouth around my cock like that. I can’t fathom why Mikey would stop using you like a cum bucket to begin with…” I moaned at his words, my cunt throbbing as I felt slick drop down my thighs.

“I wasn’t high you know,” he began, still pressing my head down on his dick. I had ultimately resorted to breathing through my nose, the musky smell of marijuana filling my dizzy head. “When I walked in on you and him fucking, I wasn’t high. I knew what you two were doing, and I knew I wanted to feel you myself.” He lifted my head up slowly - punctuating his sentence with a wet  _ pop _ sound from my mouth. I felt drool and pre-cum spill down my chin as he continued to talk,

“Now turn around, hands and knees, so I can get my piece,” he commanded. I quickly obliged, flipping myself around like he said to as spreading my legs as to present myself to him. He hummed happily as he squeezed my ass and pulled it apart, letting go in order to spank the right side. I jerked forward and moaned out, my moan being cut off as his head pressed into me. I nearly came just from that. He slowly pushed the rest of himself into me until he was fully seated. I clenched around him tightly already so close as he began moving in and out of me, his pace slow and teasing. I let out a whine, moving my hips against his to hopefully speed up the motions only for him to grab a hold of my ass again to still me.

“You really are a needy one arn’t you?” He laughed, snapping his his hips against mine. I cried out, earning another rough thrust from him.

“Yes, keep making noises. It won’t be long until mom hears and what is she gonna say? Seeing her baby girl getting dogged by her brother, she’s already disappointed in me - just think of what she’s going to think of you…” I moaned again, his words only making me wetter as he fucked me hard. My arms gave way, falling to my elbows before I found my face pressed against my mattress. I twisted my had to the side, my eyes landing on the hanging mirror against the door where I could watch Cody as he fucked me. My whole body rocked with each of his thrusts, my breasts swinging quickly. It all felt so good I never wanted it to stop.

Cody began to fuck into me even faster, pushing me further and further to my climax until I had to press my face back into the mattress to silence my cries as I came around him. He kept fucking me though, pulling out only for a moment to flip me onto my back before plunging right back in. 

“Cody, Cody, please its too much,” I managed to say shankingly. He only hummed in response as he continued his punishing pace inside me. I continued to cry out and moan, tears spilling out over my face as I was fucked so hard I could barely even think. It wasn’t until I felt the familiar sensation of being filled with cum did I realize it was over. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, to spy Cody above me breathing equally as hard as I was. He stayed buried inside me as he leaned down, nibbling on the shell of my ear.

“You feel so good like this, Katie. All fucked out and filled with my cum…” he said, using one og his hand to pinch one of my nipples like he had down earlier. I arched into his touch, moaning at the feeling. He chuckled once again before finally pulling out, his cum flowing out with it. He seemingly collected him clothes after that, I assumed he would be leaving me after that like Michael, only to find him moving me back under the covers and joining me too. I was satisfied, sleepy, but satisfied as I finally fell asleep.


	7. The Birthday Gifts Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hoped you all have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! My original plan was for this to be much longer but I also wanted to post it on New Years /)(\ but I only managed to get half of it done so I'll give it to you now and hopefully the other part soon.
> 
> I'm off of college for the next month thankfully, but work has been kicking my ass 😅 so if you're wondering why updates are all over the place that's why
> 
> Anyway- I hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it! I love hearing what you guys have to say ❤️

As summer dwindled to an end I found myself more busy than normal. My mother, for the first time in the three months I stayed with her, had managed to get time off. So, I was finally getting my Mother-Daughter time I was promised at the beginning of the summer. For nearly a week she didn't leave my side; taking me shopping, out to dinner, and to performances I couldn't dream of seeing while at my dad's house. The time I spent with her was so amazing and fun I hadn't even remembered that my birthday was fast approaching.

The morning of my 15th birthday, I was woken up by my mother when she brought me a little breakfast in bed: Pancakes and fruit with some eggs. I thanked her for it as she left the room telling me to be ready in a few hours for a surprise. I ate my breakfast silently, enjoying the fluffy pancakes before slowly getting out of bed and collecting my clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom.

I immediately began stripping, reaching down between my legs to feel some of Michael's dried cum sticking between them. I shivered at the memory of him filling me up, a phantom feeling of his dick moving in me causing me to whimper softly. I quickly got into the shower, spending a good amount of time with the shower head in my clit as I moaned softly to myself. I hear the lock on the door of the bathroom click as someone opened it, squinting through the water and steam to see Cody shutting the door behind him. 

I leaned back against the tile wall as I spread my legs open more, not stopping my movements. I felt the cool air enter the shower as he pulled the curtain back and stepped it. He pressed his body against mine, his mouth falling onto my nipples as he sucked softly on them. I arched into the touch and for a moment felt like I was back at my uncle's house with Lucas taking my virginity. Cody pulled away from my breasts, kissing them softly as if saying goodbye to a loved one, before falling onto his knees. He moved the shower head away from when I had it positioned before dipping his head into my womanhood. He sucked lightly in my clit as his fingers spread me open slowly. I was panting and nearly ready to cum before he pulled back and looked up at me.

"Turn around," he whispered under the sound of the water, his eyes hidden under his soaked hair. I did as he said immediately, if not a little hesitant. Once I was facing the tiles I felt him pull me back before spreading my ass. I shivered as the warm water wetted my hole, nerves of anticipation filled me as I waited for what he planned to do next. I had never done anything anally before - not with my brothers, cousin, nor uncle. So, feeling Cody dance his tongue around my hole for the first time ever made me shiver. 

He prodded at it carefully, holding my hips still as I slowly got used to the new feeling in my backside. When he finally managed to press his tongue inside me I couldn't hold back the surprised yelp that escaped my mouth. He hushed me softly, a finger if his joining his tongue as he proceeded to stretch me open there too. Soon enough I found myself panting at the feeling, wondering why I had never thought of doing it before. When I finally seemed stretched enough for his liking, he pulled away and turned me back around.

His hands moved over me, avoiding any sensitive places making me whine. He shushed me again before grabbing the loofa and washing down the rest of my body for me. I did the same for him, the two of us silent as we finished up and stepped out.

"Don't bother putting your clothes on just yet, finish drying off and I go back to your room. Wait for me there," he whispered as he pulled his clothes back on and slipped out of the bathroom the same way he came in. My legs already felt wobbly as I finished drying off and half sprinted back to my room. Once I got there I sat naked on my bed as I waited for him. A few minutes went by before the door knob turned and he slipped in with a little bag in his hand.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said digging into the bag, "You can call this you're 'pre-gift' if you want." I did as he said, wondering what might be in the bag. First, I felt the cool drip of lube run down my crack before being wiped up and feeling Cody's fingers carefully insert into my asshole once again. I covered my mouth and moaned, feeling his fingers move around inside me for a brief moment. I tried to turn my head to see what he was doing next before feeling some thicker and harder enter me. I had first thought it was a dick, my pussy clenching around nothing as it dripped at the thought. However I realized that wasn't the case as I felt him move away while the item was still inside me. 

"Alright lay on your back now, almost done." He commanded, I flipped around easily, only with a slight discomfort with the item inside me as I looked up at him. He was digging around in his bag once again before pulling a long pink item from it. Immediately I knew what it was - one of those vibrators that typically came with a remote - and spread my legs as open as I could for him. He chuckled at my eagerness and slipped it in easily enough. He helped me sit up after that, kissing my forehead before collecting the bag and leaving the room. 

I stood, turning so I could peer at my backside with my wall mirror to see that the item in my ass was in fact an anal plug. It looked glassy, the end being a cute pink crystal. I flushed red as I admired it, excited for what was to come that day before I quickly began getting dressed. I slipped on my sandals and quickly walked down to the living room where I met with my brothers and mother waiting for me.

"Oh good," my mother began, brushing my hair out of my face, "I was almost afraid you fell back asleep," she laughed and grabbed her purse before heading to the door. The three of us followed her out pausing as she locked the door behind us. As she wasn't watching, I felt one of them lift the helm of my dress up, grabbing a fist full of my ass. I had to disguise the sound I made as a sneeze as my mother turned back around, my dress falling back into place as we all left the apartment building to the parking garage.

Sliding into the back seat of the car I was quickly pushed to the middle, both my brothers sitting beside me and efficiently trapping me. Our mother gave them a questioning look, quickly shrugging it off however, before starting the car and beginning to drive. For the first few moments the ride was silent, the radio playing the soft voices of whatever talk show my mother listened to. That was until, however, the sound of soft humming from my cunt could be heard. I squeezed my thighs together, biting down on my lip to stop any sound from escaping as I felt the rumbles of pleasure wash over me. I looked to my left, where Cody was sitting, to see him holding a small pink remote similar to the vibe he had put in me earlier.

He smiled wide at me, faking an innocence so poorly I could've laughed, but I knew the moment I opened my mouth a moan would slip out in its place. With the hand not holding the remote he squeezed my knee and slid it up under my dress. His hand squeezed my inner thigh, finger tracing my slit through my panties causing me to shiver more.

I quickly glanced up at my mother who stared at the road ahead, completely unaware of what was conspiring in the back of her car, and felt my heartbeat speed up imagining her watching as my brothers fucked me then and there in the car. That thought was what made me finally let a small moan slip out. I watched as my mother's eyes flicked to the mirror, Cody's hand instinctively moving from under my skirt back to his lap. I smiled innocently at her hoping that she would just go back to driving, but instead she began talking.

"So, Katie, looking forward to any classes this school year?" 

My smile dropped as her eyes went back to the road and I began answering her question. I could feel Cody's hand find it's way back to my panties, this time however slipping them to the side to slowly rub my clit. On the other side of me, Michael had grabbed ahold of my hand, using it to rub himself through his tight back pants. Between the two of them and the vibe in my pussy slowly becoming stronger and stronger, it was a struggle keeping my voice even. I looked to Michael, who had pulled his dick out of his pants to me to stroke, as his hands slipped under my dress to squeeze my breasts. My legs shook as I neared my first orgasm.

Finally, my mother pulled up to the front of a what looked to be a very fancy restaurant. The place looked busy, the dinner rush beginning as Michael shoved himself back into his pants and the four of us climes out. My mother handed the keys to a Valet before chaining our arms together and leading me inside the building, my brothers trailing behind us. We stood in the lobby, waiting in a line of people who were all waiting to be seated. I felt one of my brothers come up along side me and grab ahold of my hips to grind against. My mother, ever oblivious, just kept talking about something I couldn't pay attention to.

I felt a had slip up the back of my dress again, this time reaching in the lightly pill at the anal plug and push it in deeper. I choked on air, surprise taking over me as my pussy clenched down on the vibe that was moving inside of me. It was still at a low setting, just teasing me as I stood there around people, but I knew at any moment one of them could decide to turn it up higher and turn me to a vibrating pile of good.

Finally a hostess began leading us to our table, my legs shaky as we walked through table of people. When we finally arrived at our table we found that there were already a few people sitting there, all of them from my mom's work it seemed. They greeted my brothers and I as we sat, two of them handing me little gift bags and the third giving me a gift card. I thanked them all, piling the items under my chair.

My mom sat to the left of me, her attention completely off of me and on her co-workers. Part of me should've known the Mother-Daughter time was going to be cut short, which bummed me out, but feeling as Cody sat down next to me I knew I would forget about it within seconds. He held the remote to the vibe under the table where I could see it, tracing the button to make it stronger slowly as his left hand slipped under my dress again to play with my clit. He leaned over to whisper in my ear softly so the other people couldn't hear:

"Every noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours I'm gonna increase the strength of the vibe, alright? So you better stay quiet unless you want mommy's friends to know how much of a  _ slut  _ you are," he ended his statement by flicking my clit. A noise came from my throat, needing to fake cough again to disguise it, as he moved away from me. Nine of the adults paid us any mind, but I did feel the vibe become a little more intense and had to swallow down a groan.

"So Katie," the man who had introduced himself as Mr. Henderson began, "What are your plans for the future? You seem to be a smart and beautiful young woman, surely you have an idea of what you want to do?"

I nodded my head smiling wide as I prepared myself for the long dinner ahead of me...


	8. The Birthday Gifts Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be 4 months late but I finally finished with my school work so !!!
> 
> Remember to leave comments about whar you like/want more of for this story! I read all of them and appreciate them all very much!

I yawned silently as the car pulled into the parking garage that went to our apartment building. I sat in the backseat with my incapacitated mother after she had a few too many glasses of wine at dinner. Both of my brothers sat in the front seats, whispering to themselves the entirety of the car ride and leaving me out of the conversation. Part of me was definitely annoyed, but with the plug and vibe still in me I was reminded of what would lay ahead. 

Michael handed me the keys to the apartment as Cody and himself worked together to drag our mother out of the car. Cody told me to go ahead and make myself more "comfortable" and wait for them in my room. Upon hearing that, I quickly made my way to the elevator and headed up. Entering the apartment I quickly began stripping off my clothing, throwing my dress into a pile on my bedroom floor as I kicked my sandals off. Once I was finally ready I sat down in the middle of my bed and waited patiently as I listened for them to come up.

It was Cody who entered my room first, pulling off his own shirt and throwing it with my dress on the floor. He kneeled in front of me on my bed, getting low as he let his hands glide over my smooth skin. "Open up," he demanded, pulling my legs apart to expose my dripping cunt. He slowly pulled the vibe out of me, a shiver moved up my spine as a moan escaped my lips before he held it up to my mouth, silently telling me to lick it clean as he pressed it against my lips. I moaned, tasting how much of my cum was on it, only to moan again as he proceeded to begin eating me out. His tongue danced through the folds of my cunt, licking up everything that came out of me until I could feel myself reaching an orgasm again.

I lasted longer than I thought I would, considering how I had been edged all throughout the dinner. I came around his tongue, my thighs squeezing together to trap him there as my body shook in a violent euphoria. Once he was able to pull away he licked up my chest before placing a kiss on my cheek, just in time for Michael to enter the room.

"Started without me, huh?" He teased, shutting the door before joining us on the bed. Cody's hands grabbed one of my breasts, using his thumb and forefinger to roll my nipple and squeeze it lightly.

"Only got her to cum, hopefully that'll relax her enough for a bit," he replied, smirking down at me.

"C'mon, on your hands and knees now," Cody said, rolling me onto my side before smacking my ass lightly. I squeaked in reply, giggling as I turned to position myself. Michael, who was now striped down wearing just his undershirt, slid in front of me, his dick already hard and resting on his stomach. I didn't even wait before letting it into my mouth, licking it up and down before taking the head and bobbing it down my throat warning a deep groan from him.

On my backside, I spread my legs further apart, wiggling my butt at Cody to earn another playful smack from him. He then held it still, rubbing his hands over the red spot before reaching for the plug still inside of me. I moaned as he slowly pulled it out of me, feeling my ass clenching down on nothing once it was gone. He prodded my hole with it a few more times, letting the wet sounds from the lube fill the room before removing it completely and tossing it somewhere else in the room. Next, I felt the coldness of fresh lube against my skin, his fingers doing what they had done earlier as they stretched my ass open.

I continued to moan around Michael, enjoying the hard cock in my mouth as I swallowed every last inch of him I could. I could feel his tip hit the back of my throat which only made him moan more under his breath. I looked up to see his eyes screwed shut, his eyebrows knitted blissfully as I sucked him off. After a while I felt Cody remove his fingers from me, followed by the sound of the lube bottle clicking open and shut a few moments later. 

"Alright, here we go…" he said, slowly pressing his dick into my ass. It was tight, not necessarily painful, but I still couldn't help but wince once his shaft was fully in me. Michael pulled his cock out of my mouth allowing me to breathe better as I adjusted to the new feeling.

Behind me Cody rubbed circles over my rear and back, murmuring things about how I was "doing so good" and how I "can take it". While in front of me, Michael did much the same. 

"I'm going to start now, just tell me if it hurts, okay?" Cody said, I nodded my head, reverting to silence, as he slowly pulled out of me. When only his tip was left, he proceeded to push back in, a long moan slipping out of my mouth at the feeling. I heard Cody moan at the same time, leaving Michael to snicker at us before once again pressing his cock to my lips.

They continued to fuck me like that, my face shoved into Michael's crotch as Cody took my anal virginity. I felt like I was in pure bliss. I then felt the both of them increase their speeds, coming closer and closer to their own orgasms. Michael was the first to cum, shooting his load deep down my throat with a low groan. I gladly swallowed it whole, licking his cock clean as he pulled out and fell back against the bed. 

"Oh fuck," Cody gasped, fucking harder and deeper into my ass. "Who would have known that my baby sister had the best ass? So… so good…" he whispered airily. I moaned as I rocked into his thrusts, before he finally released himself deep within me. I couldn't stop the whimper that left my lips as he pulled out. Feeling some of his cum leak out down my thighs as I shook. 

"You did so good, Katie," Michael said, brushing my hair from out of my face. I blushed and smiled shyly at him, slowly moving to sit up on my knees only to flinch as I waited to see what we were going to do next. 

"Do you think we could…" Michael began before falling silent. Cody stroked his cock in his fist, it still hard after his orgasm, as he looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know, it might be too much for her at once."

"What?" I asked

"Oh c'mon, she can take it. And anyway I want a turn with that ass too," I felt Michael caress my ass lightly. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Katie, Come here. Lay down with your back to my chest," Michael instructed. I did as I was told, feeling his strong arms move me until I was where he wanted me to be. I could feel his lips against my shoulder, pressing a soft kiss as he spread my legs open towards Cody who watched fascinated. "A little help would be nice…" Michael mumbled, Cody seemingly snapping out of his trance to move over to us and push my legs up further for Michael to grab. I was almost folded in half, my entire lower body on display along with my breasts that were being squeezed by Michael's arms. 

Cody then moved off the bed, digging around in the dark for the bottle of lube again before slathering some on Michael's cock. My hole was still lubed up from before, cum leaking out of my hole still from Cody. Michael released one of my legs and wrapped his fingers around his cock to cover the entirety of it with the cum and when he felt like he was ready he pressed the tip against my stretched asshole.

"Ready for me?" He asked, pressing another kiss to my shoulder as I nodded my head, a shaky breath leaving my lungs as he pressed in. We both moaned out as I took more and more of him, all the way to the bottom until I was full.

"Think you can take a little more?" Cody asked as I breathed slow heavy breaths. I didn't even think before nodding my head eagerly for Cody to continue, that is until I felt him shift onto the bed and press his tip against my other hole.

In a moment I felt panic move through me, afraid that they would break me if they fucked me like this. But before any protest could leave my mouth Cody plunged himself deep into my wet hole. It was tight. So tight. But the stretch only caused me to whimper, all verbal protests dieing on the spot. Both of them moaned feeling how tight I became being stuffed with two cocks, neither of them moving as they enjoyed the sensation.

"Please..," I whimpered, breaking the silence that had washed over the three of us. I wasn't sure what I was asking for; was I wanting them to stop? Or, did I want them to continue? I didn't know, but as Cody began rocking his hips to fuck me I felt my entire body tense up as another orgasm went through my body.

"Oh my God, oh my God don't stop," I cried out, Michael's hand covered my mouth as he too began rocking his hips into me. The combined feeling of them stretching me open lit a fire in my stomach. I loved it so much. It was still painful, but the pain only seemed to fuel the fire in me more.

"God Katie, you're so good. You're so so good," Michael moaned before spewing his seed inside me like Cody had done before. Cody gripped my hips harder, taking me deeper than he had previously as he finished himself off. I only then noticed how the headboard bounced off the wall from his thrusts. 

Finally Cody came inside me again, the both of them pulling out at the same time to see my two holes drip with their cum. I felt good, my body sore and fucked out. But good.

"C'mon birthday girl, let's get you cleaned up for tomorrow," Cody yawned, pulling my tired body away from Michael. He took the liberty of half-dragging my body out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the light, a groan slipping from my throat as I squinted, as he placed me down on the toilet and turned to face the shower. Michael joined us a few moments later, tossing our soiled clothes into the hamper and placing cleaned ones into the counter.

"How'd it feel baby girl? You enjoy your birthday gift?" He asked, petting my hair as Cory moved away from the shower. I nodded my head, too tired to respond as I was lifted off the toilet and carried into the shower. The three of us got in at once, one holding up my sleepy body as the other scrubbed me down. And once they were done they helped me get dressed, even when I insisted I was fine, and carried me back to my bed where new sheets covered the bed. 

The next morning I would make sure they each got one last load into me before being dropped off at the airport. Feeling nice and full of cum on my way back to my father's house where I would be left waiting for who knows how long until I could get my pussy filled again.


	9. Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! They all gave me the motivation to crank this one out fairly quickly so remember to comment if you enjoy and want more!

Crushed brown leaves surrounded my feet as I sat perched upon the cool metal bleachers. The air was crisp, wind only a breeze as excitement buzzed through the crowd that surrounded me on all sides. It was the Homecoming game, school colors painted across the faces of the crowd as each side tried to prove who had the most spirit. I gripped the fabric of the jersey I wore in my fist as the players arranged themselves for the last play of the night, the game having been tied for the entire second half of the game. Cheerleaders danced off to the side of the field, their blue and silver pom-poms sparkling in the floodlights as the crowd roared louder with each second counting down to the end of the game. A surge of cheers ripped through the crowd as we watched our tight end, whose jersey number - #81 - matched the one on mine, catch the ball mid-air before scoring the final point of the game, securing our victory.

A whistle blew and the stands rushed onto the field, the team themselves grouping together as we as a group celebrated the Homecoming win. I pushed myself through the crowd as i searched for #81 myself. Breaking through the initial layer of the pack I found myself face first with the chests of the players, my head barely coming up to many of their shoulder pads. The player I could only recognize as the quarterback was the first to notice me, spotting my jersey before pushing a few of the other guys to the side exposing #81 himself.

It only took mere seconds for a very sweaty red-faced Lucas to pull off his helmet and pulled me into a deep adrenaline-rushed kiss in the middle of the field. I kissed back giddily, basking in the feeling of the post-victory kiss as Lucas’ school began dispersing to continue their homecoming parties where drugs and alcohol would be present.

“I almost thought you weren't gonna come,” Lucas mumbled into the kiss, rocking us side to side as we walked with the team back to the locker room. I broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, glancing around at the now almost deserted field.

“Eh, rather come watch you play than see my own school’s team struggle to score for two hours,” I shrugged, earning a laugh from him as he let go of my hand and disappeared into the locker room. I turned away from the door spotting the girlfriends of a few other players chilling next to a fallen banner and a tipped over snack table. I cautiously made my way over, nerves building up inside me as they noticed me.

“You must be Lucas’ girl. I have to admit you’re cuter than I thought you would be,” one said, the group of them laughing as my face tinted red. I couldn’t tell if the statement was malicious or not, so I laughed awkwardly with them as I looked them over. They all wore cheerleading uniforms, their hands now devold of pom-poms and instead help phones and water bottles.

“Yeah, that’s me,” I chuckled, not knowing what else to really say as they looked me over.

“Where you from anyway? You’re not from Helmswhick are you?” Helmswhick being the opposing school, I shook my head no.

“No, I’m actually from like, two counties over? Almost a 3 hour drive from here…” The girls nodded their heads understandingly before turning away and beginning a conversation about what they were wearing to the dance the next day. I continued to stand awkwardly, waiting for Lucas to emerge from the locker room. Slowly the team started piling out, each girl disappearing as their respective boyfriend came out carrying their own bag of equipment. Soon enough I was the last one there, the echo of the last footsteps leaving the hall as I waited longer.

Impatience got the best of me as I pushed the door open softly and took a few steps in. The humid air of freshly used shower gels and body spray wafted around me as I carefully walked through the lockers. Peaking through each row of lockers, I looked for Lucas only to find the entire locker room empty - that is until I heard footsteps approaching from the coaches office. I slid into one of the empty showers, listening as they talked amongst themselves.    


“I know you think you have time before you need to choose where you want to go,” A deep voice said. His footsteps stopped as he turned to look at the other person before continuing, “but if you don’t have at least a few schools picked out soon you’re going to be left out. You have at least three state schools ready to give you a full ride if you just put in the effort,” he finished.

“I will, thank you coach,” the other person - whom I recognized as Lucus - said, earning a grunt from the coach in response.

“Of course you will, finish getting your stuff together so I can lock up for the night.” I listened quitely as the coach then left the locker room before sneaking back out of the showers to see a shirtless Lucas facing the lockers. Slowly I walked up behind him before snaking my arms around his middle causing him to jump and turn. I smiled shyly at him, causing him to laugh, before he continued to change out of his uniform.

“So, Mr. Full-Ride, huh? Gonna to go big?” I asked, rocking us to the side. He hummed before shrugging and I let go of him to stand with my back against the lockers so I could see his face.

“What's that supposed to mean? I thought your plan was to play for a university before going professional.” I asked, looking down his now almost naked body. Coming back from my summer trip I was welcomed by a lot more chiseled and muscled Lucas, everything about him stronger and more defined. When I asked about it he had said without me there he didn’t have an excuse to put off his training and got to work becoming a better player overall. That night he fucked me harder than I had ever been fucked before, three months of pent up sexual urges sending him into a frenzy.

Since the new school year started however, I’ve been upgraded from being his fuckbuddie to being akin to a “girlfriend”. Of course neither of our parents knew - he only ever called me that when around his friends or anyone who didn’t know me as his  _ cousin _ \- and I wasn’t against it myself as that just meant he took me out with his friends more when I stayed over. Either way our relationship definitely took a turn, for better or for worse I didn’t care, as I was now feeling a lot more concerned at his sudden disinterest in his life goals.

“I do want to go play at a university. It’s just a lot to think about at once, alright? It stresses me out so I’d rather just ignore it until the last minute and pick whoever gives me the biggest bang for least amount of buck, ya’ know what I mean?” He said with a huff. I bit my lip, nodding my head as he kicked his boxers off and grabbed the last towel from the stack. 

“Well if it's the stress that’s the issue,” I grabbed his arm before he could get into the shower area, “You always know I’m here to help with that.” I watched as his lips turned up into a smirk and could feel my face begin to burn as I realized what had gotten into his head, realizing how he must’ve interpreted. Of course, Lucas didn’t seem to mind my mess up as I watched his cock begin to stiffen slowly before my eyes. I swallowed my embarrassment as I took a few steps closer to him so I could smell the grime and sweat from the game still lingering on him as pressed even closer.

“Anyway, after that game tonight you deserve a little something either way…” I pushed him into the set of lockers behind him and slowly fell to my knees in front of him where his cock waited for me. I took his cock into my hand, giving it a few good strokes before placing open kisses along the shaft covering it with my saliva. I could feel him getting harder and harder as I played with him more, his moans echoing through the empty locker room. I let his tip drop onto my tongue, sucking lightly on it as I opened the buttons of my own jeans and reached my hand down my pants and rubbing my clit over my underwear. He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled as I swallowed him down my throat. He was already so close, probably couldn’t last a few more minutes, but before we could go much farther the sound of the locker room door opening sent us to a panic.

Lucas lifted me up by my arm as we shuffled into the showers. He turned on the shower faucet, a stream of cold water raining down on us. He moved so he would take most of the water, only my jeans and the bottom of the jersey getting wet, as we listened for whoever entered to leave again.

“C’mon Butler, I thought you’d be done by now!” The coach yelled impatiently, his voice echoing through the room. Lucas scrunched up his nose in a grimence as he scrubbed his skin with only the water to help him.

“I’m almost done, give me a sec,” Lucas replied, we could hear the coach sigh again before hearing what sounded like keys being shuffled. 

“Yeah, sure you are. I’ll just lock it from the outside so you can leave when you’re done. Just remember to turn the lights off before you go, okay?” he said, his footsteps getting further and further away from us.

“Aye aye, Sir” Lucas responded almost mockingly, and like that, the sound of the door closed confirming our privacy. We grinned as I shuffled out of my jeans kicking them outside the showers before I began lifting the jersey off too.

“No, no, no. Keep it on,” he said, grabbing my arms and pushing them back down, “I want to fuck you in it,” he said, his voice low almost growl-like. He pushed me against the shower wall and moved his hand to move my underwear out of the way to finger my clit. I moaned, leaning in to kiss him as he grabbed a hold of his cock once again. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until we felt the water pressure begin to dwindle away. 

“Damn,” was all he said as he turned off the water and stepped out the showers. I followed close behind watching as he threw the remaining towel over a bench and laid back on it, stroking his cock as he fostered me to join him. I approached and moved so I was hovering over his lap as he helped guide me onto his dick. As I sunk down on him I whimpered, feeling so nice and full before leaning back so my hands were behind me and bean bouncing my hips fucking him. He held onto my hips guiding them the right way, pulling the edges of my underwear to the side so he could watch my cunt greedily swallow his cock. With a free hand he snaked his fingers under the jersey, undoing the front clasp of my bra to let my breasts bounce free under it. The feeling of the airy material against my chest making my nipples hard.

The echoes of our moans filled the locker room, each whimper and whine bouncing off the metal lockers and ceilings only amplifying the sound to be more and more alluring. I couldn’t take too much more as my body shook through its first orgasm of the night, Lucas pulling my body to his as he pounded my cunt harder and faster as he unleashed his own orgasm inside of me. We breathed heavily with each other, letting the silence of the locker room come back as we sat like that for a few more moments before I slid back out of his lap. We shared the towel cleaning ourselves back up as we got dressed again before heading out of the building silently before throwing his gear into the back of his pickup truck and sliding into the front seat.

It didn’t take too long after that for Lucas to pull us into a back road, letting us continue the celebration of his win for hours in the back of his truck.


End file.
